Bullied
by krys723
Summary: You never know what's going on in anybody else's mind, but you never know their breaking point either. Rated T for Adult Language and Content.


**Bullied**

**Krys723**

**You never know what's going on in anybody else's mind, but you never know their breaking point either.**

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I made, I had gotten the idea when I woke up and I decided to write it down. I hope you all like it. Rated T for adult language and content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**!**

* * *

You are the poster girl of bullying, it happens to you every day. Whether it's about your puffy, strawberry-blonde hair or how wide your emerald-green eyes are, the teens around you don't stop. They pull your hair, call you names, talk about your biracial family behind your back, anything that could hurt you…they do. You're the smartest girl in your class, but that doesn't matter. Being a genius doesn't give you friends. It's been this way ever since you were ten and you first moved here. They say that your mother's a whore and your father's a wimp, but it's not true. The only true friend you have doesn't even acknowledge your existence half the time; he has his own friend who understands him more than you. He doesn't care that people always want to touch his Afro; he just warns them that if they ever touch his hair then he would literally beat them into oblivion. The kids were afraid of him, they weren't afraid of you. Compared to him, you're weak and just right for the taking.

You walk home alone because if you rode the bus, then the kids would continue to pick on you and the bus driver won't stop them because to him, they're precious white children and you're half ape because of your African-American side. To you, it's more teasing so you just walk the forty-five minutes home. You like taking the long way home, because on Timid Deer Lane, it's no better. Your parents are divorced and your father won you in this huge court battle, but your Mom was still fighting. There could be times when the phone rung and you didn't pick up because you knew who it was and you know that they were going to argue.

When your Dad wasn't arguing with your Mom, your home alone because he's working twice as hard to support you, his daughter. You've asked him for an after school job, you are sixteen after all and everybody around you works, but your Dad refuses saying that you're not emotionally ready to work after school. Even after sixteen years, he still treats you like a baby. So since you're not working, you go to the Hill where it's empty since your Afro friend works at the local newspaper after school and your only best friend plays basketball. You know she's a success, she's been playing ever since she was six. And she's dating your best friend's younger brother, he rules the streets of Timid Deer Lane…or as he calls it Notorious B.I.G Ave. You will forever be alone.

Seasons go by and the teasing continues, until spring and after school, some girls from the cheerleading squad come up to you and asks if you want to hang out with them. You don't want to at first, you know this is a trap, but they seem friendly and they probably want to forget about all the teasing. They take you to an alley behind the school and one girl holds you down while the other girl gets out a pair of gardening shears and chop all your hair off, making you look like a monster. This disaster was beyond repair. They laugh, knowing that when you show up to school the next day you'll get ridiculed for the rest of your life. They leave you there, crying until darkness falls and you realize that you have to head home.

You keep a hood on your head; you don't want anybody to see how ugly and disgusting you look. When you get home, you can't take it anymore, so you head upstairs. This is your breaking point. You go into your father's bedroom and look everywhere for the gun he kept in case danger comes by. You find a pistol in the drawer of his bedside table and you take it to the Hill, you'll be alone there. Once your there, you take the gun out of your pocket, but before you could stuff it in your mouth, you feel a strong force knock you down. It's your friend, he's knocked the gun out of your hand and pins you to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he asks.

"They chopped off my hair! I look hideous!" you cried. "Look at me!"

"It isn't about your hair! It's about the person you become because of it! Stop wallowing and start standing up for your damn self!" he shouted. You start to cry again and he has no choice but to hug you, he hates it when you cry. He walks with you back home and makes sure you get in the house safe before going home; his grandfather's expecting him any minute. You stay in your room for the weekend; you don't dare move or open the door for anybody, including your father, who starts to worry.

When Monday rolls around, you get dressed and placed a cap on your destroyed hair, preparing yourself for the worst. Your friend is home with the flu, as his little brother tells you. He asks you what's wrong with your head, but you ignore him as he gets on the bus and you start walking to school. When you get there, one of the girls from the cheerleading squad snatches off your hat and the school begins pointing and laughing. You try to remember the words of your friend, but it doesn't help. You go to nearest girls' bathroom and take out the gun you've snuck through the metal detectors. Your best friend tries to stop you, but it's too late…the gun is blasted and your dead.

Your death makes national news, your family is in distraught and your friend hears about from his little brother. He is devastated, angry with himself because he couldn't leave the house that day. He won't talk to anybody, not his family or his best friend. Your death affects him most of all, you were the love of his life and he's upset because he couldn't accept it and tell you. You died without him telling you how he felt. At your funeral, your parents argue over whose fault it was. Your mother says that she could've taken Jazmine away and none of it would've happened, but your father argues that it would've been the same no matter where she went. Your friend defends you and says that it's both of their faults, they couldn't stay together and they cared about their own damn selves and not about the struggles their daughter was going through.

Years later, your friend is successful as an African-American author, but he is alone. His brother is married and is now living in New York with his best friend and his wife, your former best friend. His grandfather has passed, he is truly alone. There isn't a minute where your friend just remembers the light you brought when you were around. It was a natural glow; everybody was affected by it and every person you met…you were kind and genuine. He is lost without you. He can't take it anymore, so at the young age of thirty-three he overdoses on drugs and dies at the hospital the next morning. You think the two of you will be reunited, but you're not. It's a long road to happiness, but you can stop it.

You could've stopped all of it…if you knew how to defend yourself. If you knew that you had friends, no matter how many people taunted you. You are the only person who controls your life, stop bullying before somebody else like you commits suicide.

**SO…I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT WITH A MESSAGE. PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


End file.
